Little Cute Boy
by Aizah's Fictions
Summary: Hibari n'aurait jamais pensé un jour jouer les baby-sitter, et encore moins celui d'un Mukuro enfant ...


**Rating : **M - Rien pour le moment, mais ça viendra. Je ne vous dit pas avec qui~

**Pairing : **6818

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Reborn appartienne à Akira Amano.

**Univers : **L'univers de cette fic est hors contexte par rapport au manga et se passe plus tard, non pas au collège mais au lycée de Namimori !

**Blabla :** Bon déjà c'est du yaoi ! Ensuite, je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoulera entre chaque chapitre, parce que bientôt, c'est la Japan Expo, j'ai des cosplays à préparé et cet été, je vais bosser et j'aurais sans doute pas mon pc Enfin bref, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

_Chapter One : Meeting_

— Hibari-san, je t'en prie, peux-tu t'occuper de lui un moment ?!

L'interpellé jeta un bref regard en coin au petit brun qui s'était présenté à lui, les mains jointent, à le supplier de s'occuper d'un gamin. Mais est-ce que franchement, il avait la tête d'une baby-sitter ? Émettant un grognement, Kyôya s'apprêtait à le rembarrer quand Reborn sauta subitement sur la tête du petit brun.

— S'il te plaît, Hibari, prend-le comme un service que je te demande.

Le président du comité de discipline croisa un instant les bras en regardant l'arkobaleno, pesant le pour et le contre.

— Hm, si c'est une demande du bébé... Alors c'est d'accord.

— Super ! Merci beaucoup, Hibari-san ! S'exclama Tsunayoshi en lui serrant la main.

S'écartant vivement de l'herbivore, le brun questionna Reborn pour savoir où était ce gamin qu'il allait devoir garder et après avoir obtenu son information, il s'éloigna et regagna l'entrée du lycée. Là, effectivement, se trouvait un gamin de sept ou huit ans peut-être, guère plus, qui attendait près du bureau des surveillants. Poussant un profond soupir d'ennuis, Kyôya se dirigea vers lui d'un pas lent avant de se stopper net, troublé et confus. Il venait de croiser le regard de l'enfant et celui-ci lui semblait terriblement familier et pourtant, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de contact avec des enfants. Puis soudainement, cette impression le frappa de plein fouet : ce gamin, il ressemblait à …

— C'est toi qui va t'occuper de moi ?

Revenant subitement sur terre, Kyôya regarda le gamin avec étonnement. Il s'approcha alors de lui et posa un genoux au sol pour être au même niveau que lui. De près, la ressemblance était encore plus frappante et troublante...

— Euh... Oui, il semblerait bien...

— Enchanté, je suis Rokudo Mukuro !

Alors c'était bien lui... Pourtant, il avait un visage bien plus mignon que son lui de 17 ans ! Il avait l'air si adorable, alors que le Mukuro actuel était insupportable au possible...

— Je suis... Hibari Kyôya...

L'enfant esquissa un grand sourire radieux innocent qui l'opposait définitivement à ce qu'il serait dans dix ans.

— Enchanté, onii-chan !

Face à ce sourire qui ne le laissait pas totalement indifférent, Kyôya ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire attendrit. L'instant qui suivit, l'enfant était déjà en train de lui sauter dans les bras pour un câlin qu'il ne parvint pas à lui refuser. Il était tellement mignon.

— Onii-chan est gentil ! Je pourrais dormir avec toi ce soir ?

— Hm, d'accord.

— Youpi !

Mukuro enfant mit alors fin au câlin pour faire un petit saut de joie. Le lycéen en profita alors pour se relever et le fixer un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne à nouveau se tourner vers lui avec son grand sourire enfantin.

— Onii-chan, on va se promener avant de rentrer à la maison ?

— Si tu veux.

Le gamin ne perdit alors pas de temps et vint prendre sa main dans la sienne pour le mener directement aux casiers à chaussures dans l'entrée du lycée. Tout deux échangèrent alors leur chaussures d'intérieur pour les extérieurs et une fois qu'ils eurent mis un manteau, ils sortirent dans la cour. L'hiver était enfin sur le déclin, mais il ne faisait pas encore assez chaud pour sortir sans au moins un manteau. Aujourd'hui même, le soleil était au rendez-vous pour le plus grand plaisir des plantes et des gens les plus frileux qui pouvaient alors apprécier la chaleur apaisante de ses rayons. Pour Hibari, cela sonnait simplement comme le retour de l'enfer.

Le printemps ou plutôt, la saison des amours. Cette période de l'année où tous les couples de la ville profitaient du retour du soleil et de la chaleur douce pour se promener dans les parcs, s'embraser dans la rue et dégouliner d'amour aux quatre coins de la ville. Rien que d'imaginer cela, Kyôya en eut un frisson de dégoût. Les amourettes, c'était très peu pour lui, d'où le fait est que l'hiver est pour lui la meilleure de toute les saisons. Et cette pensée se termina avec un profond soupir d'ennuis qui interpella l'enfant à ses côtés.

— Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, onii-chan ?

— Ce n'est rien.

Mukuro n'en fut pourtant pas totalement convaincu et le regarda encore un moment pendant qu'ils marchaient toujours, s'éloignant de plus en plus du lycée de Namimori avant d'enfin approcher du parc de la ville. Fort heureusement, il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde prêt à braver les derniers froids de l'hiver et ils furent relativement tranquille pendant leur promenade.

— Dis, onii-chan, on pourra revenir ici en été pour manger une glace tous les deux ?

— Hm, tu ne seras sûrement plus sous ma responsabilité à ce moment là.

— On se fait la promesse de se retrouver ici alors ?

Kyôya laissa passer un long silence, détournant la tête face à la bouille de l'enfant. C'était tellement difficile de lui dire non avec sa moue...

— D'accord...

— Promis ?

— Promis.

Mukuro eut alors un grand sourire joyeux et vint se blottir contre son aîné dans une étreinte rapide. Au moins il semblait heureux.

— Bon, rentrons maintenant.

L'enfant hocha brièvement la tête et Kyôya tourna bientôt les talons pour se tourner vers la sortie du parc, lui jetant des cours d'oeil par moment pour être certain qu'il suivait bien. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps au duo pour retrouver les trottoirs de la ville qui commençaient à se remplir de plus en plus. Ne s'attardant guère là, le brun attrapa alors la main du plus petit et l'entraîna avec lui à travers un dédale de rue, lui présentant simplement le parcours à suivre au cas où il devrait faire le chemin tout seul.

C'est au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes qu'ils arrivèrent dans un petit quartier résidentiel où se trouvait plusieurs résidences de deux à quatre étages, toutes dans le même style. S'approchant de l'une d'elle, Kyôya commença à monter les escaliers et continua comme cela jusqu'à arriver au deuxième étage. Suite de quoi, il passa devant plusieurs portes avant de s'arrêter devant le numéro 269 le temps de sortir les clé de sa poche. L'instant d'après, il invita l'enfant à rentrer à l'intérieur.

Ce n'était pas un appartement des plus grands qu'il soit, mais c'était juste ce qu'il fallait pour quelqu'un vivant seul. La cuisine et le salon-salle à manger étaient séparés par un simple comptoir et les deux seules autres portes du couloir menaient à la salle de bain et la chambre, nullement décoré, où se trouvait uniquement un bureau, un placard et un lit simple dans un coin face à la fenêtre. Il n'y avait d'apparent aucun objet personnel, aucun bibelot, pas même un cadre photo, rien ne prédisait que quelqu'un vivait ici, il aurait pu tout aussi bien s'agir d'un appartement témoin. Et ce côté impersonnel convenait parfaitement à Hibari.

— Onii-chan, tu vis tout seul ?

— Oui. Tu peux aller prendre un bain pendant que je prépare à manger.

— D'accord !

Ainsi, après avoir montré la salle de bain et sortit tout ce que Mukuro aurait besoin pour son bain, il s'en alla dans la cuisine et s'y afféra. Il hésita longuement sur les proportions qu'il devait faire : il avait toujours cuisiné que pour lui seul et n'avait aucune idée de l'appétit que pouvait avoir un enfant. Pour une première fois, il n'osa pas voir trop gros et fit à peine le double de sa part habituelle en faisant plus attention que d'habitude sur le temps de cuisson. Kyôya n'alla d'ailleurs pas chercher à faire quelque chose de trop compliqué ou recherché, optant pour un plat simple que le gamin devrait aimer.

Au bout d'une demi-heure à peine, la table était dressée et la nourriture n'attendait qu'à être mangé. C'est précisément à ce moment là que Mukuro de sept ans revint enfin de la salle de bain, ses cheveux bleutés encore humide, des gouttes d'eau perlant par endroit. Esquissa un faible sourire en coin, l'aîné alla prendre une serviette et vint s'accroupir devant lui pour finir d'essuyer ses cheveux.

— Il faut bien les sécher, sinon tu pourrais tomber malade.

— Mais si je suis malade, onii-chan s'occupera de moi !

Hibari ne rajouta rien de plus et passa brièvement sa main dans ses cheveux bleutés avant de se relever et d'aller remettre la serviette à sa place dans la salle de bain. À son retour dans la salle à manger, il était déjà assis à table et attendait patiemment. Il eut alors l'impression d'avoir subitement un petit frère dont il était chargé de s'occuper pendant que sa mère aller vadrouiller quelque part. Il était en train de complètement se ramollir et de tomber la niaiserie. Ça avait son côté écoeurant.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le brun vint le rejoindre à table et une fois qu'il fut à son tour assis, il prit l'assiette en face de Mukuro et commença à lui servir du riz avec des morceaux de porc au caramel. C'est ensuite seulement qu'il se servit à son tour et après la traditionnelle formule de politesse, ils se mirent tout deux à manger. Et visiblement, le plat avait l'air de faire plaisir à l'enfant, un point qu'il pouvait garder en tête pour une prochaine fois.

Le repas se déroula en silence, à peine perturbé par le bruit des couverts heurtant l'assiette et même quand ils eurent finis, un instant de flottement resta. Kyôya s'était alors levé et commençait à débarrasser la table, soutenu par de petites mains qui l'aida ensuite à faire la vaisselle. À deux, ils ne leur fallut pas énormément de temps et la corvée s'acheva rapidement. Suite de quoi, le plus âgé proposa au plus jeune qu'il aille s'installer sur le canapé du salon devant des dessins-animés pendant qu'il prenne à son tour un bain. Approuvant l'idée, Mukuro alla alors se jeter sur les coussins et une fois la télé allumée sur le canal pour enfant, le brun le laissa seul pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

Une fois seul dans la salle de bain, Kyôya poussa un long soupir et s'approcha de la baignoire pour ouvrir le robinet. Il se déshabilla ensuite rapidement en posant avec soin ses affaires sur la corbeille de linge sale avant de se glisser sans attendre dans l'eau chaude et s'allongea paresseusement, sa tête reposant sur le rebord l'amenant à fixer le plafond au dessus de lui. Sa journée se mit alors à défiler dans sa tête alors qu'il essayait de se vider de toutes pensées et il poussa un nouveau soupir.

Il allait s'occuper d'un gamin pour une durée indéterminée.

Cette phrase sonnait presque faussement dans son esprit. Lui, l'alouette solitaire, le défenseur de la discipline de Namimori, il allait s'occuper d'un enfant. Pour peu qu'il n'aurait pas été lui, Kyôya aurait pu rigoler de cette situation tant elle était difficile à imaginer. Et pourtant c'était bien réel, il avait accéder à la requête du bébé et il se retrouvait non pas avec un simple gamin, mais un Mukuro de sept ans, la version enfant de l'individu qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Cela donnait un aspect encore plus ironique et improbable à la chose.

Au final, le brun resta dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que le niveau de l'eau soit assez élevé pour lécher la peau de son cou. Refermant lacement le robinet, il resta encore de longues minutes dans l'eau chaude sans rien faire avant de se décider à laver intégralement son corps en commençant par un rapide lavage de ses cheveux. Puis lorsqu'il eut enfin fini et qu'il fut rincé, il sortit de la baignoire et attrapa la première serviette venue pour se sécher. Il ne lui resta ensuite plus qu'à enfiler des vêtements et rejoindre Mukuro dans le salon.

Silencieusement, Kyôya vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé et dans la seconde qui suivit, l'enfant était déjà blottit contre lui, sa tête reposant sur sa jambe. Esquissant un faible sourire, l'aîné passa délicatement ses doigts dans ses cheveux bleutés, les caressant insoucieusement sans porter d'attention à quoique ce soit d'autre. Le son de la télé lui parvenait à peine tandis qu'il se laissé à nouveau attendrir un peu trop facilement.

— Si tu es fatigué, on ferait mieux d'aller au lit.

— Je veux regarder encore un peu la télé, je peux ?

— Oui, tu peux.

Kyôya tourna alors un instant sa tête vers la pendule suspendue au mur non loin et fixa l'heure. Il était encore relativement tôt et cela ne lui semblait pas dramatique s'il le laissait se prélasser encore une trentaine de minute devant la télévision. Parallèlement, lui ne s'intéressa guère aux images qui défilaient à l'écran et ses yeux retombèrent sur la bouille enfantine reposant sur ses genoux. Continuant d'ailleurs de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, il se mit à réfléchir un peu plus longuement sur ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer avec lui ici, dans son appartement, et plus précisément quand il devait se rendre au lycée. Est-ce qu'il était inscrit dans une école primaire ? Si c'était le cas, il n'en était aucunement informé et il se sermonna mentalement de ne pas avoir poser davantage de question au bébé.

Finalement, Mukuro s'était endormis sur ses genoux, ce qui dessina un nouveau sourire sur son visage. Le soulevant tout en douceur et lenteur, le brun le porta dans ses bras jusqu'à la pièce qui lui servait de chambre et le déposa sur le lit avec cette même délicatesse. Après une dernière caresse dans ses cheveux, Kyôya retourna dans le salon et éteignit la télévision avant la lumière puis il alla se changer avant de retourner auprès de l'enfant, se glissant sous les draps avec lui. Et c'est ainsi qu'il passa sa première nuit avec quelqu'un à ses côtés et bien qu'il trouva ça étrange, cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de dormir d'un sommeil de plomb.


End file.
